Comfort
by Alexis Jones-Smith
Summary: A missing scene from Well... This Different were Martha says good-bye to Evan 10.5  Has some Ten/Martha in the end.


**Comfort**

**A/N: Ok this is a missing scene from Well… This is Different. I forgot to add the part where Martha says good-bye to Evan, so here it is I hope you enjoy. If you guys have not watched St. Trinian's 2 you need to watch it! David Tennant plays a baddy and he has silver blonde hair (very hot), but in the first part he just looks like an idiot… Hmm… okay that was weird…. Anyway here is the story….**

**Comfort**

Martha looked over at her sleeping soundly next to her; she reached over and brushed his hair off his forehead. She smiled softly and bent down and pressed a kiss to his forehead, she got up and grabbed her silk robe and slipped it on and tied it closed. She glanced back at the bed before leaving the room and heading to the kitchen for some water.

88888

Evan stared into his tea cup and sighed, he knew that he had a better chance at having a great life if he went to Pete's world; he knew he could find his own Martha and live out his life with her.

Evan looked as Martha walked into the kitchen with just a robe on, he quickly looked away not wanting to be caught staring. He heard her get a glass and fill it up with water; he glanced up and saw her staring at him.

"Did he make you thirsty?" He asked with a smirk.

"As a matter of fact he did." Martha countered with a sly grin, and he spit it out his tea.

"Oh that's nice." He said as he tried to get the image of them locked together out of his head.

"So how have you been doing?" She asked as she sat down in front of him.

"It is weird looking like him, but not being him… I remember all the times you and _him _spent together and I can't have that anymore… you're his, and I am not him." He said with a sigh as he looked down.

"Hey look at me," Martha said as she tipped his head up. "You are your own person; I can bet you that I will probably have a parallel twin in Pete's world. You could find her and start a family with her, I know she will love you and if she doesn't then she needs her head examed." Martha said with a grin.

"Oh Martha Jones you always knew the right thing to say in order to brighten someone's day." Evan said with a laugh. "That was my plan and I hope she will like me." Evan said with small smile.

"That's the spirit!" Martha cheered.

"I wish you three well." Evan said as he looked at Martha's belly.

Martha took his hand and pressed it to the swell over her belly and a smile lit up his face.

"Thank you." He whispered with tears in his eyes.

"You're welcome." Martha murmured.

"You should be getting back to him; we don't want him to freak out now do we?" Evan said as he stood up.

"No he will most likely get cold and his joints will stiffen up." Martha said with a giggle.

"His age is catching up to him." Evan said with a grin.

"Better not let him catch you saying that." Martha said with a sly grin.

They laughed for a few minutes before Evan's smile faded and he gave her a sober look.

"I am going to miss you." He told her softly.

"Im going to miss you too." Martha said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Let's say good-bye now so we don't make each other cry later." Evan said softly.

"Good-bye Evan I am going to miss you." Martha said as she bit back her tears.

"Good-bye Martha Jones soon to be Martha Jones-Smith, I am going to miss you." Evan said as tears in his eyes.

Evan pulled back and gave her a kiss on the cheek before pushing her toward the door, Martha took two steps toward it and then she ran back and gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

88888

Martha came back into the bedroom and took off her robe.

"Where have you been?" The Doctor asked sleepily.

"I was saying good-bye to Evan." Martha told him.

"Oh how is he doing?" He asked.

"Better now." Martha said with a weak smile.

"Come on back to bed, sweetheart." He cooed as he patted the spot next to him.

Martha crawled up in next to him and he pulled her close to him and Martha buried her head into his chest.

"It's alright." He murmured as she cried.

"Bloody damn hormones!" Martha grumbled.

"I know how you feel." He said with a small laugh.

"Don't laugh at me!" Martha cried.

"Im not laughing at you sweetheart." He cooed.

"Well you were laughing at someone!" Martha growled.

"I was remembering when I snapped at Jack." He said with a chuckle.

"Oh when you had that craving for olives?" Martha asked.

"Yup." He said with a grin.

"I hope I don't have a craving for onions and Jell-O in the same bowl." Martha said with a disgusted look on her face.

"I agree with you because if you ate that, your breath would be lethal." He said with a laugh.

"Maybe I will crave olives like you." She giggled. "And snap at Jack." She added.

"I want to see that." The Doctor said with a serious face.

"Im sleepy." Martha said with a yawn.

"Then go to sleep." He murmured.

Martha nodded her head and snuggled closer to his cool body and fell asleep, the Doctor slipped a hand to her belly and gently stroked it. He pulled her closer and followed her example and he fell asleep.

**A/N: Ok what did you think? I got the onions and Jell-O bit from a Ten/Jack mpreg and I swear if I were Jack I would have been sick! Sadhappygirl I am loving the story! I hope someone breaks their foot off in Roses ass! I will be updating something soon, as to what that is still be pondered. I hope you guys liked the story, please review!**


End file.
